Et si Hermione avait fait un autre choix ?
by LilyBlack18
Summary: Une petite histoire avec Hermione en personnage principal :) Venez lire :)
1. Prologue

**Note d'auteur :**

Voici une nouvelle histoire avec Hermione comme personnage principal :)

* * *

PROLOGUE

Hermione soupira. Ce soir, sa vie changerait, et pour toujours. Elle inspira profondément puis entra dans la chambre de son copain.

« Ron ? commença-t-elle.

\- 'Mione ! s'exclama-t-il, s'avançant afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle recula et l'en empêcha.

\- Pas maintenant. Je dois te parler, annonça-t-elle d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Fronçant les sourcils, Ron Weasley acquiesça.

Hermione prit une autre inspiration et commença à se triturer les mains.

\- Ce n'est pas facile, de te dire ça… soupira-t-elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ron, je suis désolée mais…

Fermant les yeux, elle se détourna de lui, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

\- Nous deux c'est fini.

\- Pardon ? murmura presque le rouquin. Hermione, pourquoi tu…

\- Ça ne marche pas, je le vois bien !

\- Ça marche très bien pour moi !

Visiblement, le jeune homme ne voulait pas accepter la décision de son (ex-) copine…

Elle se retourna, et à présent face à lui, dit d'une voix dure :

\- Ron n'insiste pas… Je ne suis plus heureuse, cette relation ne me fait plus de bien… Excuse-moi. »

D'un pas rapide, mais hésitant, elle sortit de la pièce.

« Pour la dernière fois » se dit-elle tristement.

Elle descendit alors rapidement les escaliers, salua Molly qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, passe la barrière anti-transplanage puis disparut dans un _pop_.

Arrivée dans son appartement, elle sortit sa baguette, et fit ses valises d'un coup de baguette. Elle attrapa la lettre qu'elle avait écrite une semaine auparavant, la dupliqua puis la posa bien en évidence sur la table de la cuisine.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre, ouvrit un tiroir « secret » de sa commode et se saisit d'une grande enveloppe. Vérifiant que son billet d'avion ainsi que sa carte d'identité s'y trouvaient, elle attrapa ses valises et marcha jusqu'au salon. Soupirant, elle observa sa maison une dernière fois puis passa la porte.

« Agence de voyage, Rose Street, Londres » pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle transplanait.

* * *

J'espere que ca vous a plu ^.^

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 1

Note d'auteur :

Voila le chapitre 1 ^^ Ca fait 1 000 mots exactement j'espere que ca vous plaira :)

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

M. et Mme. Granger poussèrent la porte de chez eux avec un soupire fatigué. Ce jour-là, le cabinet avait reçu beaucoup plus de clients que d'habitude et le couple de dentistes étaient épuisés ! Heureusement, c'était au tour d'Hermione de cuisiner ce soir, et ils s'attendaient à trouver leur maison remplie d'une bonne ambiance… Ils pensaient trouver leur fille dans la cuisine, dont la table serait déjà surchargée de nourriture, en train de mettre la touche finale au dessert, tout en chantant gaiement la chanson qui passait à la radio…

Mais ce fut une maison vide et sans sentiments qu'ils trouvèrent ce soir-là. La radio n'était pas allumée et Marianne Granger avait la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas… Mais vraiment pas…

« C'est pas vrai ! entendit-elle.

C'était la voix de Roger, son époux… Il semblait paniqué et elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine, presque en courant. Arrivée là-bas, elle le trouva, livide, une lettre à la main.

Il lui tendit la lettre, la main tremblante. Alors qu'elle la lisait, le visage de Marianne blanchissait au fur à mesure.

 _Maman, papa…_

 _Vous me traiterez sans doute de lâche, et vous aurez raison. Je sais que ce ne sont pas les valeurs que vous m'avez inculqué mais je n'en peux plus. Je suis désolée mais je pars… N'essayez pas de me retrouver, je suis une sorcière, je me cacherai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Sachez juste que je me trouve sans doute dans l'avion, en ce moment, en direction de la France. Mon appartement est déjà réservé et le premier mois de loyer payé._

 _Je trouverai sans doute rapidement un travail, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. En attendant je vivrai sur mes économies…_

 _Je ne vous dis pas à bientôt, car nous savons tous les trois que ce serait mentir._

 _Au revoir,_

 _Hermione._

\- Ce n'est pas possible… murmura Marianne. Hermione n'aurait jamais…

Tout à coup, sa voix se brisa et les larmes commencèrent à couler. Son mari la prit dans ses bras, le regard empreint d'une infinie tristesse.

Ils se regardèrent alors, réalisant peu à peu l'incontestable vérité : ils avaient perdu leur fille.

Se laissant tomber sur le canapé, le couple Granger sentait le désespoir les gagner… Mais une flemme brulait cependant au fond de Marianne. C'était de sa fille dont il s'agissait, elle avait _**besoin**_ de comprendre !

Se défaisant de l'emprise de son mari, elle se leva d'un bond et d'une voix flamboyante, s'exclama :

\- Je ne compte pas abandonner comme ça Roger, tu m'entends ? On ne la retrouvera pas de sitôt, je l'accepte, mais il _**faut**_ que je comprenne !

\- Que veux-tu faire ? soupira son mari, las.

\- Allez voir les Weasley » annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

o.O.o.O.o

« A taaaaaaaable ! » scanda la voix de Molly Weasley.

Immédiatement, six têtes rousses apparurent, ainsi qu'une blonde et un brun.

Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Georges et Harry s'assirent autour de la table tandis que Ginny et Fleur déchargeaient Molly de ses fardeaux (en l'occurrence, des nombreux plats qu'elle faisait léviter.

Celle-ci fronça alors les sourcils.

« Ou est Ron ? demanda-t-elle.

Huit haussements d'épaules lui répondirent mais elle perçut immédiatement le regard fuyant de l'un d'entre eux.

\- Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Hum… marmonna-t-elle.

\- Harry ? reprit-elle d'une voix plus forte.

Soupirant, il leva la tête et…

\- Dans sa chambre. Il est dans sa chambre, Mrs. Weasley.

\- Gin' va le voir s'il te plait… la soupe va refroidir !

\- Non ! intervint le jeune Potter. Il n'a pas… faim.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? s'exclama la mère de famille. Il est malade ou quoi ?

\- Pire… soupira Harry.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Arthur, mi-inquiet mi-intrigué.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, une expression peinée sur le visage.

\- Hermione… ils ne sont plus ensemble.

\- QUOI ? hurlèrent tous les Weasley, tandis que Fleur secouait tristement la tête.

\- Non… murmura Ginny. Elle ne m'a rien dit, ce n'est pas possible…

\- Pourtant, c'est bien vrai… rétorqua Ron, en apparaissant. Maman, tu peux me monter une tisane ? Merci. »

Il remonta alors, aussi vite qu'il est descendu.

Molly hocha doucement la tête et s'affaira autour de la théière tandis que les autres commençaient leur repas. Cinq minutes après, elle montait les escaliers, une tisane, un bol de soupe et un paquet de chocogrenouilles à la main.

« Mais… pourquoi ? demanda Percy, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

Plusieurs soupirs lui répondirent.

\- Je ne comprends pas non plus… dit Harry, avec une voix amère. Ron pensait, à vrai dire on pensait tous, que ça allait très bien entre eux.

Ginny continua de secouer la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Hermione… Hermione ne m'a rien dit !

\- A moi non plus, si ça peut te rassurer ! répliqua son copain, un brin d'ironie dans la voix.

\- Je suis sa meilleure amie ! elle… elle aurait dû m'en parler !

\- Je suis son meilleur ami, pourtant elle ne m'a rien dit alors que c'est toujours vers moi qu'elle vient lorsqu'elle a tel ou tel doute vis-à-vis de Ron… continua Harry.

\- J'irais lui parler demain ! s'exclama Ginny.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… glissa Arthur. Si elle a quitté Ron, ce n'est pas pour que tu viennes lui faire subir un interrogatoire en règle le lendemain. Hermione est peut-être ta meilleure amie mais Ron est ton frère, et c'est sur lui que tu dois te concentrer.

\- Ton père a raison, Ginny… soupira Harry. J'irais la voir.

\- Mais… protesta Ginny.

\- Gin' laisse tomber s'il te plait… la coupa Bill. Tu es la sœur de Ron, tu te dois de le soutenir. Harry, lui, n'a pas à prendre parti. Voilà pourquoi il soutient Hermione, afin qu'elle aussi ait une épaule sur qui pleurer. »

Hochant la tête, Ginny fit signe qu'elle avait compris. Ils se remirent alors à manger en silence…

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 2

**Note d'auteur :**

Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 2 !

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Marianne claqua bruyamment la porte de la voiture et d'un regard menaçant, encouragea son mari à descendre de la voiture. Celui-ci était plus que réticent à aller voir sa « belle-famille » pour leur demander des comptes. Cela ne se faisait pas, de débarquer ainsi !

D'un pas las, il suivit sa femme.

o.O.o.O.o

Molly soupira. Elle ouvrit alors doucement la porte de la chambre de son plus jeune fils puis la referma derrière elle.

S'approchant doucement du lit de Ron, elle passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux. Le premier chagrin d'amour était toujours dur à surmonter…

« Ron ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme se raidit.

Et dire qu'Hermione avait prononcé exactement les mêmes mots…

\- Je t'ai amené ta tisane ainsi qu'un bol de soupe, au cas où tu aurais faim. J'ai aussi miraculeusement trouvé un paquet de chocogrenouilles qui trainait…

\- Merci maman… soupira le jeune homme de 19 ans.

Il se redressa et prit subitement sa mère dans ses bras. Celle-ci répondit a l'étreinte de son fils, consciente de son malheur.

\- Je sais que c'est dur… Mais ça passera, tu verras…

\- Je ne veux pas que ça passe ! grogna-t-il. Je ne veux pas l'oublier…

\- Elle le fera, elle, pourtant ! lui dit tendrement mais durement sa mère. Ron, il faut que tu l'acceptes, je suis désolée…

Elle sentit alors quelque chose d'humide sur sa blouse.

\- Chuuuut… murmura-t-elle. Ça va aller… »

La mère et le fils restèrent ainsi un moment puis Molly se dégagea de l'emprise de son fils. Elle lui dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il mange maintenant puis sortit de la chambre. Arrivée en bas, elle allait s'asseoir pour manger lorsque…

DING DONG

Elle soupira. Visiblement, elle ne mangerait pas en paix ce soir.

« Laisse j'y vais maman ! » proposa Charlie, en réalisant que sa mère n'avait rien mangé depuis cinq heures et qu'elle devait vraiment avoir faim.

Lui lançant un regard reconnaissant, Molly s'assit et commença à avaler sa soupe, réfléchissant à Ron et Hermione…

o.O.o.O.o

Marianne sonna a la porte, et croisa les bras avec un soupire nerveux. Quelques secondes après, un des fils Weasley –était-ce Bill ou Georges ?- leur ouvrait.

« Oui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

\- Charlie ! s'exclama une voix indignée.

Ah oui, c'était Charlie !

Arthur apparut alors. Immédiatement, son visage changea et il devait visiblement se retenir pour ne pas leur claquer la porte au nez.

« Mais que ce passe-t-il ? » s'agaça Roger, en son fort intérieur.

\- Entrez… » finit-il par dire.

Sans un mot, il les conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Molly n'a pas fini de manger et je préférais qu'elle soit avec nous… se justifia-t-il.

Lorsque celle-ci les vit, elle prit une expression surprise mais les salua d'une voix neutre.

\- Marianne, Roger…

\- Bonsoir Molly, navré de vous déranger… sourit Marianne.

\- Aucun problème… Apres tout il s'agit de nos enfants…

\- Nos ? releva Marianne, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous n'êtes pas là pour ça ? demanda Arthur, ahuri.

\- Mais pour quoi ? s'étonna à son tour Roger.

\- A vrai dire, nous vous parlons de la séparation d'Hermione et Ron ! les éclaira Molly.

\- Leur séparation ? s'écria Marianne, complètement dépassée.

\- Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? demanda Molly, plus que surprise. Mais Hermione…

\- Justement parlons-en d'Hermione ! la coupa Marianne. Je suis désolée Molly, je ne suis nullement au courant de cela, voilà pourquoi je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider…

\- Vous aidez ? Avec Hermione ? Marianne, Roger, que se passe-t-il donc ? » s'exclama Arthur, inquiet.

Pale comme la mort, Marianne sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche, le déplia puis le tendit au père de famille.

Celui-ci commença à lire, sa femme lisant par-dessus son épaule. Tout comme l'avait fait Marianne plus tôt, le couple Weasley palissait au fur à mesure de leur lecture et Molly commença même à pleurer.

« Par Morgane… soupira Molly. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

\- C'est ce que je me dis depuis deux heures Molly… soupira à son tour Marianne.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? pesta Arthur.

\- Nous espérions que vous pourriez nous le dire ! rétorqua Roger.

\- Hermione… Hermione a toujours réfléchie avant d'agir, je ne comprends pas ! pleura Molly.

\- Visiblement, elle a bien réfléchi avant d'agir cette fois aussi puisqu'elle a tout organisé… rétorqua son mari.

Ils se murent alors dans le silence, chacun essayant de trouver un sens à ce qui se passait…

\- Peut-être que les enfants… commença Arthur.

\- Il est hors de question de les mettre au courant ! s'exclama Molly.

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Marianne, perplexe. Ils pourraient…

\- Qu'est-ce qu' _ils_ font la ? fit la voix glaciale de Georges derrière eux.

o.O.o.O.o

Dès que son père avait conduit les Granger a la cuisine, Charlie s'était enfui jusqu'à la chambre de sa petite sœur ou il savait être le reste de la tribu Weasley. Il entra sans ménagement et annonça :

« _Ses_ parents sont la !

\- Quoi ?! s'indigna Georges. Ils osent venir ici après que cette petite…

\- Georges ! le coupa Harry, menaçant. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas finir ta phrase !

\- Mais Harry… commença Bill.

\- Hermione est notre amie ! Vous avez déjà oublie quelle personne formidable elle est ? Okay, elle a quitté Ron mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de sa faute si elle ne l'aime plus ! Vous auriez préféré qu'elle joue l'hypocrite en faisant semblant de l'aimer ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Je vois… énonça-t-il lentement. Dans ce cas, je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici !

Furieux, il se leva et allait sortir de la pièce lorsque Ginny le retint :

\- Calme-toi… dit-elle d'une voix apaisante. Tu as raison sur un point, je te l'accorde. Nous n'avons pas à rejeter la faute sur Hermione. Mais elle a fait du mal à Ron et…

\- En restant avec lui, elle ne se faisait pas seulement du mal à elle-même mais aussi a Ron ! Ginny… Admettons qu'un jour je ne t'aime plus mais que ne voulant pas te faire souffrir je reste avec toi… Tu le découvres. Comment réagirais-tu ?

\- Je te quitterai… Je ne voudrais jamais que tu te fasses du mal à toi-même juste parce que tu ne veux pas que je souffre, admit-elle.

\- Eh bien voilà ! s'exclama Harry. Vous me comprenez maintenant ?

Percy et Bill hochèrent la tête. Charlie et Georges restèrent un instant immobile mais finirent pas s'incliner.

\- Certes… admit Georges. Tu as raison, Hermione est une fille formidable, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver.

\- Bien… A présent, que diriez-vous d'aller déceler le pourquoi du comment de la visite des Granger ? » demanda Harry, beaucoup plus gaiement.

Ils se mirent tous en marche vers la cuisine et en voyant le couple Granger discuter avec ses parents, comme si de rien n'était, Georges ne put se retenir et dit d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu : « Qu'est-ce qu' _ils_ font la ? »

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?


End file.
